


something brewing

by kemonomimi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shintarou undergoes a rite of passage and transitions into adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something brewing

It’s really hard to think through the haze of incense as it is, but the head between his legs certainly doesn’t help matters any, either.

He can’t even see to whom it belongs – his glasses are fogged up from the heavy fog of aphrodisiacs and he was almost certain that one the Latin incantations done by his partner when they were performing the ritual and both fully clothed beneath anonymous cloaks blinded him temporarily anyway.

He knows his cheeks were cherry red and lips were parted in wanton bliss, and he knows his partner is male and good with his mouth. Though in the other rooms of the coven’s headquarters other sorcerers – both witches and wizards – are undergoing the same treatment by their oracle-selected partners, shame still intermingles with lust in his gut. But he has to ignore it; aside from the spells and the binding council’s decision, it’s instinctual to allow the union with this stranger to continue until its end. When the physical conjoining is completed they will be tied to one another; if one bleeds, so does the other, and so forth. And while the notion is romantic, Shintarou’s uneasy about devoting himself to a virtual stranger, despite being told by his precious star formations to submit to authority and welcome the changes that occur in his life with an open mind.

He groans when he is exposed to cold air, but bucks his hips restlessly to seek friction and relief. There’s a sound beside his ear – a chuckle, he registers after a moment, and a soothing murmur. A hand caresses his cheek, lips nip at his defined jawline. Lithe legs straddle his hips, and they serve as the only warning he receives before he is once again surrounded by tight heat. He tosses back his head and moans.

He wants to stop, wait for his partner to adjust especially since there was no preparation of his parnter involved, but he cannot. Like a man possessed he thrusts into his future partner, his _mate_ if he uses the jargon of the _weres_ and _vampre_. His partner groans and moans and claws at his chest, acute hips moving at a pace contrary to Shintarou’s that elicits gasps and pleasure for the two of them. 

His last thoughts are to invite his new partner to partake in a bath and offer to heal any injury caused by their feral union; healing is his family’s specialty, after all. He is forced to completely submit to the fire that is consuming both he and his partner alike, and neither of them last long before their ritual is completed. Warmth splashes Shintarou abdomen, and he fills his partner in turn. Their bodies separate for a moment, only to press in close to one another again. Shintarou blindly seek seeks his partner’s mouth, missing twice drunkenly until he finds the thin, soft curve of a contented smile.

Slowly the haze melts from his eyes. He blinks hard, dismissing the anxiety that threatens to well up within him. He has a partner now, it’s not productive to feel shy.

The first thing he sees is a pair of crimson and gold eyes that are curved in amusement. His mind shuts down. His mouth must be gaping comically, because the figure in his lap chuckles and nuzzles sleepily into the crook of another. “Hello, Shintarou,” the voice murmurs, thick from the spells and pleasure they underwent together, and fingers card through his hair. “Were you really expecting another?” His lips curve, smirk jagged. “I told you that we were a good match.”

Shintarou finds his voice, forcing a scowl. “You meant as Captain and Vice-Captain of the team.”

Shoulders fall and lift, as if fated life partners and leaders of the high school basketball team are the same thing. To Akashi Seijuurou, they might just be. “I’m the future coven leader, and you are the most powerful healer. Our union was easily foreseen, even without foresight.” His golden eye gleams.

“You could have told me.”

Akashi hums, not denying it. He could have told Shintarou, but then he would have missed out on the most indescribable expression that flickered across Shintarou’s face when his blindness wore away – bliss, happiness, anxiety, love, devotion, zeal, protection, promise, fear, acceptance, all in one. He leans upwards and kisses Shintarou again, expressing his approval of his mate without words. “Invite me to bathe as you plan, Shintarou. We can speak of the future once our bodies are eased, hm? And I can always use your healing touch.”

A more pronounced scowl forms on Shintarou’s lips, both cursing Akashi’s foresight and praising it as he cradles his smaller lover close to his body and carries him into the next room where a bath drawn before the ritual was completed and their future together awaits them.

**Author's Note:**

> don't kinkshame me i wrote this like three years ago for akamido porn month


End file.
